And On The Seventh Day There Was Sephiroth
by LeighaSephirothsAngel
Summary: A fan fic I wrote on Sephiroth..ive got another one thats based after this initial one that will be more thenone part...lets see how you like this one.


... And on the Seventh Day there was Sephiroth

By LeighaSephirothsAngel

Disclaimer: I do NOT own FF7 or any of its characters though I do wish I could marry Sephiroth...perhaps this is why I wrote this fan fic at 4:45am this morning?

Of all things new and old, of all things weak and strong.Out of the darkness and the light

imerged...something...unexpcted...Sephiroth. This is his Story.

A man walked into the first village he had see in it seemed days...the people there just staired at him with a look of awe

and fear...they had known he was comming..whispers from other villages of an errie thick mist that brings about a "man" whom

ended all...but he just passed by these..."people" striding softly now ..his hand on the hilt of his blade...ah his blade the only thing

he could ever trust in this world...for now...untill mother arrived...as he walked passed the "pople" he brushed against this

one...girl..the villagers were glaring at her he noticed when they wern't in fear of their own lives. One person tried to throw a

rock at this girls head..but that soon to pass quite quickly as he caught the rock without even trying about five inches away

from her head...she looked pleased as he looked into her eyes..his green slitted eyes looked into...her blue slitted ones? Amazing

this girl was so...amazing...but enough of that...he simply smiled softly..he had only done this when he thought of mother..as he

nodded and turned his attention towards the fool that threw the pathetic rock...his lip shaping into a feirce grin with apart of

his fang showing...as the foolish one started to run...to run...heh..finaly..some sport..and with that he was off..the next instant he

was standing in front of this man with MaseMune unshiethed and nicely indented right at his neckline..and without any second

thought he turned away and sliced MaseMune right through the man. He fell, his body lifeless and cold like Sephiroth's heart

had felt for so long now...he smiled though seeing the blood trickle smoothly into the streets as it bairly missed the girl he has

brushed passed before. He nodded in acknowledgement as she smiled and waved to him, and for some reason he raised his

hand in the same gesture towards her..odd he thought but he shrugged it off and walked silently over to her putting

MaseMune back in its hilt as she looked down in the pool of blood near them with a sad look on hier face. He lifted her chin

gently and only spoke these words..."I will not harm thee...ever" as he felt he needed not speak any other words but that. The

girl gazes longingly into his eyes her blue eyes glowing some...he grinned at this as he offered his arm to her. She took it smiling

more..and...a blush? He had never seen a woman blush before..espicaly for or about him...at this he felt a slight warm feeling

come over him as she giggled lightly...he too was blushing. They walked in silence for abit untill they reahed an inn...he opened

the door for her...she shook her head violently and tried to run...tried..he caught her arm and smiled wondering why...she

pointed towards an alley...he shook his head as his free hnd started to glow...her.."valuables" rose and were brought to his

hands as he ushered her in and set half a bag of gold down and glared silently towards the inn keeper...the inn keeper nodded

imensily as he gave Sephiroth the key to the best "accomnidations" they had...the keeper looked at her all ragged and smiled

some as he found quickly a blade at his throat and Sephiroth saying "I HIGHLY suggest inn keeper...that you make all

assumtions disapear and serve me and my angel well and you might..might just find yourself living a longer life then exepcted."

he said in a harsh but smooth voice as he grinned and he wraped his arm around hers and walked with her silently to the room.

He opened the door and they walked in, he threw her stuff onto a couch as his hand glowed once more and on a chair

appeared a black silk dress.."wear this for today...there is more stuff in the dressers for later on.." he said quietly as he pointed

towards the bathroom as she took the dress gleefuly and rushed into the bathroom silently. As she bathed he made the place

"Like home" as he inspected almost every room...he had something in the bathroom if there rose any..."situations" he grinned as

he thought this sweeping into the master bedroom he started a fire in the fireplace as he did what he needed to make certin

he could feel comfortable enough and keep the girl safe...as she walked in..her long black straight wet hair down...her lovely

soft ivory pale complexion glowing from the fire light her beautiful eyes sparkling at him..." you look stunning" he said glancing

her up and down quickly grinning..she blushed at this as he approached...as he noticed something he had not before...she had

angel wings too..yes wings..for he only had one and it was black...as were hers...he smiled at this " so your the angel of my

dreams" he said chuckling lightly as he though he sounded abit cheezy there..."Yes..." she replied softly " Mother Jenovia made

me and sent me to you...darling" she gazed happy at him..."Jenova!...Mother!..." with that her eyes turned solid black as she

hovered off the floor her body sorrounded in a greenish light..."Yes my son..." said a new voice " Tis I Jenova...your creator...your

mother..." she said lightly smiling... He looked deeply at her, as he felt...amost to tears..but she hushed him with a simple hand

gesture. "Enough!" she spoke intensily as she looked upon him deeply " Listen to me my son" she said strictly. He simply nodded as

he payed close attention...he knew this was mother..he could feel her...presence like in so many dreams past... "Son this is

Leigha...i made her into an image of me...with some of..your features.." he nodded aviously noticing her eyes already...though a

different color still like his...and then he noticed something else...her hair...white streaks in it...unnatural for someone as young as

her as he simply smiled .." She however is NOT your sister...I "USED" a...angel that i found floating around somewhere ..he helped

me make her, then I killed him" she laughed as did he smiling proudly at her. " Take care of her Sephiroth...but teach

her...though she cannot kill she however is quite vendictive when she is..."inspired to be"..." with this her lip curled into a smirk

"For now i must go my darling son...take care of her...and ...have fun...with THIS world." and with that the girls body fell as she

blacked out when he caught her in his arms...he smiled softly...as he laid her on the bed. He chuckled as he sat in a chair near

her watching her sleep.." Yes mother" he said very smooth yet vindictivly " I will most certainly enjoy THIS world...knowing...those

fools whom stoped me before...will never exist again...not even...cloud." And with this he laughed with such evil..he sent

goosebumps down the grils spine as she woke up with a start...she sat there looking at him, her wings spreading out as she

looked over at him grinning and said..."So...what shall we do to this village first?"

They both heard a laughter as Jenova spoke once more but to this time both of them..." They say it took eight days to

make existance...And on the Seventh day there was Sephiroth..."

The...End?


End file.
